particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Governors of Cobura
In the United Governorates of Cobura, a '''governor serves as the chief executive officer in each of the five governorates, functioning as both head of state and head of government therein. As such, governors are responsible for implementing state laws and overseeing the operation of the state executive branch. As governorate leaders, governors advance and pursue new and revised policies and programs using a variety of tools, among them executive orders, executive budgets, and legislative proposals and vetoes. Governors carry out their management and leadership responsibilities and objectives with the support and assistance of department and agency heads, many of whom they are empowered to appoint. Governors have the authority to appoint state court judges as well, in most cases from a list of names submitted by a nominations committee. Cabinets and Lieutenant Governors Governors each chair their own Governorate Cabinet. This cabinet consists of senior secretaries and performs the same tasks as the national cabinet, but on governorate level. What in the national cabinet is referred to as a minister (i.e. Minister of Education and Culture), is called a secretary (i.e. Secretary of Education and Culture) on governorate level. All governorates have a lieutenant governor. The lieutenant governor succeeds to the gubernatorial office if vacated by the removal from office, death, or resignation of the previous governor. Lieutenant governors also serve as unofficial acting state governors in case the incumbent governors are unable to fulfill their duties, and they often serve as presiding officers of the upper houses of state legislatures. But in such cases, they cannot participate in political debates, and they have no vote whenever these houses are not equally divided. Powers The governor heads the government's executive branch in each Governorate and has considerable control over government budgeting, the power of appointment of many officials, and a considerable role in legislation. The governor also has partial power to commute or pardon a criminal sentence. In all governorates, the governor is directly elected, and in most cases has considerable practical powers, though this may be moderated by the governorate legislature and in some cases by other elected executive officials. Governors can veto state bills, and have the power of the line-item veto on appropriations bills. However, Governorate Assemblies can override a gubernatorial veto by a two-thirds vote. A governor may give an annual State of the Governorate address in order to satisfy a constitutional stipulation that a governor must report annually (or in older constitutions described as being "from time to time") on the state or condition of the Governorate. Governors may also perform ceremonial roles, such as greeting dignitaries, conferring state decorations, issuing symbolic proclamations or attending the state fair. The governor may also have an official residence. Council of Governors Whenever needed, the Prime Minister can assemble the Council of Governors, which exists of the Prime Minister and the five governors. The Council can jointly decide on nationwide legislative issues and, like the cabinet and House Representatives, propose bills to the House. Also, the Council can, requiring at least 4 out of 6 votes, remove a governor or a governorate secretary from office. Category:Cobura Category:Government and politics of Cobura